Marebito's Return
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Jun's life was finally back to normal, for him at least. But then a Reverse appears again. He meet's the detective "prince" Naoto Shirogane, who he immeditly fiquires out her secret. Then preceding to find out, she knows what a Persona is.
1. The Detective and the Fragile

(I don't own Person, Trinity Soul or Persona 4 LOL Best crossover ever)

I was in the forest behind my families old home. One of my older brothers left town, over the summer I stay in this house with my other older brother, Ryou Kanzato who is the chief of police again here in town. It's been 10, almost 11, years since the incident that had killed my parents. My twin sister, Yuki, and I were in the hospital. She had a fatal wound, and I had some major brain damage. I know, even though Yuki is dead now, in a way she is still alive to me, for Yuki saved me. So I stood there on one of the partially cut down trees. I was just thinking about nothing in particular. Ryou walked into the forest after a few minutes. Ryou wore his light brown suit; he had bluish hair, grey eyes and a pair of glasses.

"Jun," He said, "shouldn't you be at the dormitory?"

"I thought I'd come for old times sake," I said.

"You could easily just come during the summer," Ryou said.

"Even during the summer I have other things to handle," I explained. Ryou's phone rang, so he answered. I didn't listen to the conversation, but I did around to him with a shocked look on his face. He hung up the phone.

"I have to go," He said. I jumped off the tree as he turned around to leave.

"How come?" I asked.

_ "A new reverse,"_ He answered, though he didn't say it, "go back to the school dorms."

"A reverse?" I asked.

"I hate it when you do that," Ryou said.

"But Ryou-neechan," I said.

"Just go to the school dormitory," He said. He left. So I walked to dorms. My two friends, Megumi Kayano and Takuro Sakakiba, Megumi-chan has pinkish hair that was braided and in pigtails that looped around once to the top. She has grey eyes. She had on her casual outfit. Takuro-kun has a brown Afro and brown eyes. He also had on his casual outfit. There was another person with them in the lounge. She had short blue hair and blue eyes. She had on a detective's hat that was many different shades of blue. He also had on a blue and whit striped shirt with sleeves that were about mid top arm, blue jeans and brown dress shoes.

"'Sup, Jun-kun," Takuro-kun said.

"Hello, Takuro-kun," I said, "Megumi-chan."

"Hello," Megumi-chan said.

"Hello," the other girl said.

"This Naoto Shirogane," Megumi-chan said, "He transferred to our school for Isogmai High in Inaba."

"I'm Jun Kanzato," I said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," She said.

"You to, Shirogane-chan," I said. Megumi-chan and Takuro-kun obviously didn't here me. They both went to there dorms.

"I don't believe I mentioned anything about that particular subject," Naoto-chan said.

"I know," I said.

"So how did you know?" She asked.

"I have a sixth-sense in a way," I said.

"Well," Naoto-chan said, "normally I would ask what you mean by that, but it's obvious you don't have an answer to give to me." Her phone rang with a little chime. She answered, talked for a bit then, hung up. She stood up.

"I have to go," Naoto-chan said. She left the dorm. I decided to follow her to an apartment building. That was when I saw my brother's persona fighting with another one above it. My brother's persona was blue. The other one was kind of a green. Naoto-chan just noticed me.

"Why did you follow me, Jun-kun?" She asked.

"Because I was positive that, that would happen," I pointed to the fighting personas. She looked at them.

"They were the reason I came here instead of where I was supposed to," Naoto-chan said.

"But, Shirogane-chan," I said, "It's dangerous to be here because of them."

"I could say the same thing to you," She put on a pair of round blue-rimmed glasses. Then a card flew down from nowhere.

"Persona!" She called, she pretended to shot the card as it shattered. I wasn't sure is what appeared was really a persona. It was mainly blue, with what appeared to be yellow antenna. It actually wore brown dress shoes, a dark blue fleece coat, a yellow tie and blue jeans. It flew by paper-like blue and white wings. It even had a blue light saber-like sword. It wasn't translucent like the others. Naoto-chan jumped on it and it flew off to the top of the apartment building. I summoned my persona and flew up there as well. Ryou was fighting with what looked like Shin-neechan, though at the same time didn't. His hair was light brown like Shin-neesan's but his eyes weren't brown they were red. He wore the black outfit Shin-neesan usually wore. He even sounded like him. I saw Naoto-chan's persona, but not her. I landed on the roof.

"Jun," Ryou said, "why are you here?"

"Let him stay, Kanzato-san," the other person said, "This could be fun." The person laughed.

"You have a sick mind," Ryou-neechan murmured.

"That wasn't very nice," He said. He fell in pain as his persona got hit by Naoto-chan's.

"An neither is what you were trying to do," She said, jumping off her persona and landed on her feet.

"Shouldn't you be at the scene of the reverse?" Ryou-neesan asked.

"Yes," she answered, "but his interested me more."

"Interested you more," Ryou-neechan said, "Is this a game to you?"

"I can assure you this is anything but a game to me," She grabbed her arm when her persona was hit in the arm.

"Shirogame-chan!" I yelped, "are you alright?!"

"You both shouldn't be here," Ryou-neesan said.

"It's dangerous, right?" Naoto-chan asked, "well you could us all the help you could get."

"I'm fine," Ryou-neesan said.

"Sakura-Hakona!" Naoto-chan called. Her persona sliced at the other persons.

"This is no fun now," the other person said, "good bye." He flew away in pain.

"Go back to the dorms both of you," Ryou said. His persona disappeared. Naoto jumped onto her persona and I flew besides her.


	2. Something in the Forest

Naoto-chan and I were alone on the lounge of the dorm. We were both sitting on the couch. Not really wanting to look each other in the eye.

"Kanzato-kun," Naoto-chan said, "was that your brother? The chief I mean."

"Yes," I answered, "I have another who is in Tokyo right now."

"Do you have a sister?" She asked.

"I used to," I paused, "A twin who saved my life almost 11 years ago."

"That must have been harsh to lose your twin," Naoto said.

"The doctor said it was either we both died or I survived," I explained.

"How come?"

"There was an incident almost 11 years ago. My parents were killed, Yuki-neechan was fatality injured, I had major brain damage. My brother signed something, and some of Yuki's brain was surgically given to me to save me."

"Was Yuki, your twin sisters name?"

"Yes, I lost most of my family, even my aunt and grandfather."

"I used to live with my grandfather after my parents were killed," Naoto-chan said, "He would secretly let me help him on cases, that was how people got to know me as the 'boy' detective. Eventually I would be called to help with cases all over Japan, I came here when my grandfather died," She smirked, "I find it funny that Japan got to know a girl as the 'boy' detective, or Detective Prince."

"It would be more like the 'Detective Princess'," I smiled, "can I ask you something now?"

"Sure."

"Why did you really come to Ayanagi?"

"The Reverse Case," She answered, "You obviously know about it."

"We all thought they had ended last year," I said, "so the new one was a surprise to everybody."

"All the victims were found inside out."

"Do you know why it was like that?"

"I was never told. The only two who seem to know are Akihito Sanada and the chief, the only other person left town."

"Marebito," I said, "you know who they are."

"No," She said.

"Obvious lie," I was looking her in the eye now.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Persona," I said, "Marebito were a group of rouge persona users."

"Do you know what a persona is?" Naoto-chan asked.

"Odd question, Shirogane-chan," I replied, "yes I do, it's a persons inner self."

"Do you know how one awakens their persona?" She asked.

"I don't think anybody does, we just do."

"They face themselves."

"Maybe for you," I said, "but for me and my brothers, we don't know why we have a persona, or how we use it" Megumi-chan walked down into the lounge.

"Jun-kun, Naoto-kun, why are you in the lounge?" she asked. Naoto stood up and left for her dorm. I did the same.

The next day was a school day. We all had on our school uniforms; Naoto-chan wore a boy's uniform. Megumi-chan and Takeru-kun were ahead of us.

"Shirogane-chan," I started, "why do you dress like a boy."

"I guess I'm so used to being known as a boy, and dressing like one, that I never really though of changing. I hate skirts anyway."

"Why would you hate wearing skirts, Shirogane-kun?" Megumi asked, "You're a guy, I don't see why you would even bring it up you hate skirts."

"You're going to get caught Shirogane-chan," I whispered.

"Jun-kun," Takaru-kun started, "why do you always refer to Shirogane-kun with chan instead of kun?"

_Is it just me or is Jun-kun getting weirder by the day? _Takeru-kun thought.

"I'm not getting weirder by the day!" I yelped.

"I hate it when you do that," Takeru-kun got all depressed.

"What did he…" Naoto-chan looked confused. We reached the school.

"Well sorry we got to go our classroom," Megumi-chan said, "see you both after school." Takeru-kun and her left.

"You're my age?" I asked. Naoto-chan nodded. I showed her where to go for class, since there was only one homeroom now, with how much the number of students declined since the reverse cases started up again.

"It sort of sad," She said out of the blue.

'What's sad?" I asked.

"The fact that what is going on scares so many people now, but when they were first starting, everybody thought they weren't real, a dream to say," she answered. We sat down in our seats and class began.

After school, Naoto-chan and I met, Megumi-chan and Takeru-kun in the forest near the school.

"There sure is a lot of forest," Naoto-chan said as we walked together.

"This is fairly small community," I said, "the towns people decided that the forest should stay because of the beauty they add."

"Wow," Naoto-chan started, "that's remarkable, most communities would want to grow and flourish. I've never seen one that wanted to keep the beauty before."

"There are homes and such in the forest's still, most are pretty old."

"You really do know this town, don't you," she said. I nodded. We finally met up with Megumi-chan and Takeru-kun.

"You two made it!" Takeru-kun called.

"Hello, Shirogane-kun, Jun-kun," Megumi-chan said. My mind drifted for a moment, then I snapped back to reality.

"Hello," I said. Naoto-chan was looking to the right.

"Is something wrong, Shirogane-kun?" Takeru-kun asked.

"There's something over there," Naoto-chan answered. I looked that way as well. A small blinking light was seeable in the distance.

"She's right," I said quietly.

"She's?" Takeru-kun asked.

"He's," I lied partially. Naoto-chan looked relived. She started to walk in the direction of the light, but Ryou-neesan came up to us first.

"You four shouldn't be here," He said, "It's dangerous out here."

"We've been here before," Megumi-chan said, "we've never been attacked, Kanzato-san."

"You four should still go back into town," Ryou-neesan answered. The light was getting brighter, but not closer.

"The light," I said quietly.

"Jun," Ryou-neesan said. I didn't answer him, I wasn't in control at the moment, and Yuki had taken over. "JUN!" I walked toward the light. Ryou-neesan got Megumi-chan and Takeru-kun to go back to the dorms. Naoto-chan and he followed me. I got closer to the light. I could finally see the faint shape in the light; there was a television, in the middle of the forest, a working television.

"JUN!" Ryou-neesan called.

"KANZATO-KUN!" Naoto-chan cried out. The light was semi-blinding for a few seconds, but my eyes adjusted quickly. It really was an on TV. The screen was discolored and grey, but a clear imagine of a school was there. There was a plate that said "Isogami High School" on it. Ryou-nee-san and Naoto-chan finally caught up to me. Naoto-chan looked surprised on what was on the screen. We had both fallen to our knees. Ryou-neesan but his hands on my shoulders.

"Yuki," He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him.

"Thought so."


	3. Meeting Yuki and the Kanji

I was looking at Ryou-neesan in surprise. Naoto-chan was still staring at the television.

"Yuki, where is Jun?" he whispered in my ear.

"He's asleep," I whispered back to him. Neither of us wanted Naoto-chan to know the truth, not many people did in the first place and we wanted to keep it that way.

"Yuki," Ryou-neesan whispered, "why is he asleep?"

"He'll be back," I whispered. He stood up, then helped Naoto-chan and I up to our feet. Naoto-chan and I finally went back to the dorms. The sun was still up in the sky, the warmth felt good. When we arrived at the dorm, Megumi-chan and Takeru-kun were waiting in the lounge. There was another persona with them. A rather scary looking guy with blonde hair and grey eyes. We wore a black muscle shirt with a skull o nit, a pair of jeans and black shoes. His ears were pierced twice and he had a nose piercing as well.

"Kanji-kun?" Naoto-chan asked quietly. Megumi-chan and Takeru-kun looked freaked out by him. He was looking the other direction and didn't see or hear her.

"Umm," Takeru-kun said, "who are you?"

"I'm Tatsumi Kanji," He answered. Something fell out of his pocket. I walked over and picked it up. It was cell phone strap with a cute little pink bunny on it.

"This is cute," I said, "did you make it?" I handed back to him. He started to blush and grabbed it out of my hand.

"I did," He said.

"You wouldn't know it's homemade," I said, "It's pretty amazing." Yuki finally fell asleep and I toke back over. Naoto-chan sat next to him and I sat next to her.

"What are you doing here Kanji-kun?" Naoto-chan asked.

"He got transferred here," I said subconsciously. Kanji-kun looked at me in surprise.

"Transferred?" Naoto-chan asked him.

"Yes," Kanji-kun said.

"He'll be at our school," Takeru-kun looked scared.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT ANYBODY!" Kanji-kun yelped.

"You're scary though," Megumi-chan confessed. He looked angrier at this statement.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge people till you get to know them!" Naoto-chan replied. Something in me got sad when she defended Kanji-kun. I knew that she cared for him, but I wasn't sure if it was as a friend or something else. Nothing gave me any hints to this answer (not yet anyway).

"He's scary looking!" Megumi-chan yelped.

"BUT HE WON'T HURT A FLY UNLESS HE'S ANGRY!" Naoto-chan yelped, "OR IF HE'S DEFENDING SOMEBODY ELSE!"

"You're going to wake everybody up," I said.

"Jun-kun's right," Takeru-kun said, "you need to calm down." Naoto-chan toke a deep breath then went upstairs for a few moments, coming back down in her casual clothes. I decided to change into my casual clothes as well. When I came back downstairs, Naoto-chan was outside already. It began to snow while I was changing, so I had on my winter jacket and scarf. Naoto-chan's dark blue fleece jacket was on the couch. I picked it up.

"WHERE DID SHIROGANE GO!" I had forgotten the title.

"Shirogane-kun went to the forest," Megumi-chan answered.

"You forgot the title, Jun-kun,' Takeru-kun said.

"I'm aware of that," I said calmly. Kanji-kun stood up where he was and toke his winter coat from the couch he was sitting on.

"I'm coming with you!" He yelped, "We have to find Naoto-chan!" I nodded and we ran out the door without a protest from Megumi-chan or Takeru-kun. Not only was it snowing horribly, but it was really foggy as well. I couldn't see through the snow, let alone the fog. Kanji-kun's face showed he was having the same issues. HE toke a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket.

"I don't think sunglasses are going to help, Tatsumi-kun," I said. I let Yuki take over, she was always more energetic with this stuff than I was.

"It's a habit of mine with fog," He said as he put them on. He looked surprised for a second then his face returned to normal.

"Where is the forest?" He paused, "Yuki-chan."

"How," I said quietly. I shook my head then said, "this way!" Kanji-kun followed me to the forest. The light was seeable again. There was a silhouette in the light. We ran toward the silhouette. It was Naoto-chan, she had on a pair of blue-rimmed glasses.

"NAOTO-CHAN!" Kanji-kun yelped.

"KANJI-KUN!" Naoto-chan yelped, "THERES A TV…" she fell in the snow. Kanji-kun put her jacket on her and buttoned it up. He looked at the TV.

"It's show's Inaba," He said quietly. He hoisted Naoto-chan up onto his shoulders and we took her to the hospital. Yuki let me take over again. The doctor there got Naoto-chan into the emergency room as fast as he could.

"Kanzato-kun," another doctor said, "can I do a quick check up on you? It's been a year since the last time you got a checkup here, we need to make sure you're still doing alright."

"Just some simple tests?" I asked.

"Yes," the doctor said, "your brother said that he'll be here soon." Ryou-neesan walked in right then.

"Hello," He said.

"Ryou-neesan," I said.

"We can start the tests now," the doctor led my brother and I to another room and he conducted the tests. I was in some random room when the doctor came in.

"Everything is normal," He said, "I'm amazed at how well you're still doing considering what you've been through." He let Ryou-neesan and I leave and go back to the lounge. Kanji-kun was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Kanji-kun?" I asked, "why aren't you with Shirogane-chan?"

"Because the doctor said he didn't want visitors quite yet," He explained.

"Shirogane-kun is here?" Ryou-neesan asked.

"He was in the forest, he had forgotten his jacket, so Jun-kun and I went after him, he fainted in the snow from the cold." He had an awkward look o his face, obviously from having to say call Naoto-chan a guy.


	4. A New Drommate

Naoto-chan and I were alone on the lounge of the dorm. We were both sitting on the couch. Not really wanting to look each other in the eye, She was just released from the hospital. She wan her casual clothes, witch for winter, was a navy blue fleece jacket, blue shirt, black pants and black shoes, along with her detective hat.

"Kanzato-kun," Naoto-chan said, "was that your brother? The chief I mean."

"Yes," I answered, "I have another who is in Tokyo right now."

"Do you have a sister?" She asked.

"I used to," I paused, "A twin who saved my life almost 11 years ago."

"That must have been harsh to lose your twin," Naoto-chan said.

"The doctor said it was either we both died or I survived," I explained.

"How come?" She asked. I didn't answer.

"Hard past huh?" Naoto smirked, "a lot of people have that issue." He quieted down.

"You're one of them aren't you," I said.

"Yes," Naoto-chan bit her lip as I looked at her, "My parents died when I was young. I lived my grandfather. He'd let me help out with cases he was helping with. Sooner or later I got a reputation as the Detective 'Prince.' Just last year, my grandfather died. That's one reason I'm here."

"I lost my parents as well," I said, "In an accident 11 years ago, it was involving a persona."

"Looks like we both don't have any parents," Naoto-Chan said. She bit her lip again. I was also quiet. It was kind of awkward.

"Well I'm going to my dorm, - Naoto-Chan got up and left to the stairs. Leaving me alone in the lounge. It was around noon when there was a blackout. The only light was the scarce light from the sun through the windows. There was a shadow moving across the wall, it was fast. Somebody touched me, so I screamed, as loud as I could.

POV CHANGE (The other main character ((Naoto)))

I heard it as I was starting up the third staircase, first the lights went out, then a scream, got Kanji-kun, Megumi-chan and Takeru-kun out of there dorms and to the lounge. The lights came on as we all four reached the bottom of the stairs. Jun wasn't there, but rather a girl his age, knocked out at the TV. Her facial features were exactly like Jun-kun's, She had light brown hair that was about mid back, they were in pigtails (well sort of…) She was wearing the same clothes as Jun-kun. That was a brown, male's shirt with long orange sleeves, light brown jeans, white socks and brown tennis shoes. She started to cringe, as if she was waking up. Slowly she showed her brown eyes, the same as Jun-kun's. She sat up, a surprised look on her face. She looked around for a bit, then stood up. She put on Jun's tan colored jacket and red scarf then walked out.

"Who was she?" Megumi-chan asked.

"I think I may know," I said. I put on my navy blue jacket and straightened the rim of my hat. I walked out with Kanji-kun follow me. We found the girl in a forest behind a fairly large house. She was standing on a tree stump.

"Are you Kanzato Yuki-chan?" I asked. The girl looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

"And you two are Shirogane Naoto-chan and Tatsumi Kanji-kun," She said.

"Woah," Kanji said. He seemed speechless. I, on the other hand, wasn't surprised she knew who we were at all.

"Can you tell us where your brother went?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said, "Jun disappeared when I appeared, it's never happened before."

"Is it possible Kanzato-kun was thrown into the TV?" Kanji asked me.

"I don't see why he would be, I don't believe he's ever been on TV," I said.

"We both were, once," Yuki-chan said, "11 years ago today there was an incident, the news stations covered it all, even asked Jun for an interview, or rather asked Nisan, both Jun and I were in the hospital at the time."

"I think I remember that incident," I said, "My grandfather brought me to help investigate an odd case, two adults found completely inside out. Except for their hands, it was the first case I helped on in public."

"You were in this area before?" Kanji-kun asked. I nodded.

"They ruled the incident as just an incident, but as I actually think about, Persona may have been involved, however at the time, that would've never been thought of."

"Persona was involved," Yuki-chan said, "The two who died, was my mom and dad, Shun-Nisan and Ryou-Nisan, both tried to save them, Jun and I were badly injured…" She bit her lip.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," Kanji-kun said. She jumped down from the stump.

"IF it hurts too much to," I started. "I can understand."

"I thought for sure you would be determined to get as much info as you could Naoto-chan," Kanji said.

"Sometimes a detective must wait," I replied. I heard footsteps from behind us. Yuki-chan looked scared, so Kanji and I turned around. I recognized him immeditly, His silverfish-grey hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, grey hooded vest, black jacket, black pants and black shoes, it was Narukami Yuu-senpai.

"Senpa!" I yelped.

"Senpai?" Kanji asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Yuu-senpai said calmly.

"W…who are you?" Yuki-chan asked, her voice was quivering.

"I'm Narukami Yuu," He answered, "I'm here because this where my parents are right now."

"Yuu!" It was Hanamora Yosuke-senpai's voice, "Where did you go?"

"So why are you two here?" Yu- Senpai asked.

"This is my home town," I started off quiet then grew louder, "when my grandfather died I was forced here."

"As for me," Kanji said, "My mom just wanted me to go somewhere else for a while."

"YUU!" It was Yosuke-senpai's voice again.

"What is Hanamora-senpai doing here?" I asked.

"Yosuke's father is here for work, so naturally he came to," Senpai answered.

"YUU!" Yosuke-senpai yelped.

"I'll stay in touch, Kay?" Yuu-senpai waved goodbye and ran away.

"I'm worried now," I said, "Not only has someone disappeared, Senpai is here."

"That guy is a disaster magnet," Kanji-kun said, "The murders in Inaba started when he came to town."

"Murders?" Yuki-chan said.

"We should go," I said. Kanji-kun nodded and we toke Yuki-chan back to the dorm. I went to my dorm room and ended up studying the rest of the day. I went to bed around 23:00.

Where was I? The room was more like a detective interrogation room, it was all blue. Except the person standing behind the glass. The man had blonde hair and gold eyes. He was wearing blue clothes with a blue hat. There was a woman standing next to him. She had long wavy blonde hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a blue dress. There was also an old man sitting down. He had a long nose and white hair. He was wearing a black tuxedo. The man was holding a book.

"Welcome to the Velvet room," The old man said, "I am Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. These two are Theodore and Maregrat."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," The man said, "You may call me Theo."

"What is this Velvet Room?" I asked.

"It is a place between Mind and Matter, Dream and reality, only those who have signed or are about to be flung into a contract are allowed to enter this room," Igor-san explained.

"Between?" I asked.

"Till we meet again," Igor said.

I woke up in my room. What an odd dream, I never knew what would await me after that night. There was a knock at my door.

"Shirogane-kun?" It was Megumi-chan's voice, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I said.

"Oh, good, we have school today," Megumi-chan said. I quickly got ready for school and walked out to the lounge. Nobody was there, not even Kanji-kun.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They left," A creepy boy's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see somebody I truly didn't recognize. He had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a yellow scarf and black and white stripped pajamas.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ryouji, or Pharos, which ever you prefer," The boy said.

"Odd," I said, "Two names?"

"I'm sorry about the confusion," The boy said, "I just recently actually came back, I'm new to everything."

"Well, Ryouji-kun," I said, "You can't just barge into a dorm like this."

"I'm actually a transfer student," Ryouji-kun said, "I may look young, but I'm not. I start school tomarrow." He walked up the stairs. I walked to school and met Kanji-kun there.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked.

"Megumi-chan was rushing us all," Kanji-kun said, "She also wants to look for Kanzato-kun after school."

"I think I know where he is," I said, "It's a guess though, no evidence or proof to back it up."

"The TV world?" Kanji-kun asked, "It really is the only logical spot if you think about it."

"Yeah," I said. We went to class.

After school, Megumi-chan was waiting in the lounge with the others. Takeru-kun looked unamused.

"Why are we here Megumi?" He asked.

"We have a new student in the dorm," Megumi-chan said. She looked to the stairs. "COME ON DOWN!" Ryouji-kun came down as if cued.

"Hello," He said.

"But he's a kid!" Kanji-kun yelped. Ryouji-kun looked unhappy after he said that. He went back upstairs. Megumi-chan and Takeru-kun ran after him. Kanji-kun and I looked at each other and jumped into the TV. We put on our glasses when we got in. Immediately I got a headache, but it only lasted a second.


End file.
